The problem of making lead-free resistors in the resistance range between 100 kilo-ohms and 10 mega-ohms is quite difficult. The difficulty is not limited to just the resistance but also extends to the temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR) being held within ±100 ppm/° C. In the normal practice of resistor formulation, many additives are known to drive the TCR more negative. With the elimination of lead content from resistors, TCRs tend to bias significantly toward the negative side. However, it is much more difficult to raise TCRs, if they are too negative. The present invention addresses these needs.